Hot Chocolate
by luffyluffy
Summary: Watch it Boys! If your not careful when Drinking your Hot Chocolate You'll burn your tougue! Their Mom had always said that...to warn them. -DISCONINUED-
1. Chapter 1

Chapter 1

"Brother!!!"

Little Alphonse Elric run threw the fields.

"Brother1!!!"

Edward Elric sat by a tree greedly eatting apples.

"Brother!!!"

Ed looked up.

"AL!!!"

He jumped up running in the direction of his younger brothers voice.

"Al!!!"

He looked up.

"Thats Brothers voice..."

He jumped up and took off again.

"BROTHER!!!"

"AL!!!"

They both tackled each other rolling down into the grass.

"BOYS!!!"

Trisha called out.

"Now where could have they gotten off too..."

"Boys!!!"

They both looked up at the sound of there mothers voice.

"Lets go back Al..."

"Alright Brother..."  
Ed helped his little brother up and they both walked off towards their house. 


	2. Chapter 2

CHAPTER 2

"Brother..."

"Yes Al?"

"Im Hungry..."

"MOM ALS HUNGRY!!!!"

Trisha sighed.

"Come here Alphonse...I'll make you some waffles."

"Thanks Mom!"

Ed jumped up and ran towards her too.

"WAFFFLLLLLEESSSSS"

They both grabed their mothers hands.

"Waff-Waff-WAFFLES!!!"

Trisha laughed.

"Thats my boys for ya!"

"BROTHER!1! COME ON YOUR GUNNA MISS IT!!"

"Comming Al!"

Ed came running in holding the big white bowl of hot buttery popcorn.

"YAY!"

AL exclaimed.

"BLEACH TIMEZ!!"

"What episode Al?"

"Episode...50"  
"Aw Damn...This episodes annoying."

Ed yawned. He was a tired boy. He threw himself down on his bed. It was a bunk bet with light blue sheets.

"Brother..."

It was Al from the top bunk.

"Yes Al?"

Al looked down at his Brother.

"You forgot to brush your teath."

Ed growned. He slowly got out of bed and went into the bathroom.

"Stupid Al...Always making me do things."

He sighed and spit.

"Sometimes i wish he'd just go away..."

Al cringed outside the door.

"Im sorry Brother..."

He wispered to himself before climbing back into his bed. Ed walked out and once again got into bed.

"Brother?"

"Giiirrrrr What is it now Al?"

"Could I...Sleep in your bed?"

"Ew...Alllll"

"No! Its not that... Im just cold up here!!!"

"Alright fine...Just no cuddiling..."

"Thanks Brother..."

Al jumped down from his bunk and suggled under his brothers blanket.  
"Night Brother..."

"Night Al..."

Ed said though a yawn. Then he reached up and turned out the lap that laid on the table. 


	3. Chapter 3

CHAPTER 3!!

"Hn..."

Alphonse Elric opened his eyes the sunlight streaming in his eyes.

"Owwie..."

An arm sliped down to his waist startiling him; His brothers.

"Oh Brother...What am I going to to go with you?"

Ed sturred.

"Mmmmmmm..."

Ed opened his eyes.

"Bright..."

"Brother..."

Ed looked down at his little brother nestled in his arms.

"Good Morning..."

He smiled and rolled out of the tiny bed, planting his feet fermly on the ground.

"Im going to go downstairs ok Brother?"

Ed let out a sound.

"lemesheepfevmurmuns"

He mumbled out and pulled the covers over his head to blot ot the golden morning light.

_Same old Brother..._  
Al thought with a smile as he changed into clean clothing.

_That was kinda nice though..._

He thought brushing his teath.

_Brother's pretty when the suns comming from behind him..._

Al thought as he pulled on his shoes.

"MOM!!! IM GOING TO WINRYS!!!"

He called to his mother who was hanging clothes on the line.

"Alright! Be back by lunch!"

Ed opened his eyes. He hadnt been able to get back to sleep. His thoughts plaged him.

"Al..."

He sighed gently. He threw the blanket off his head and got dressed, Then silently ran his brush over his teath.

"Hey Mom...?"

Trisha looked up.

"Oh..Hello Ed Sleepy Head! See you finally desided to wake up!!"

"Wheres Al?"

Trisha say her son was sirous.

"Hes at Winrys."

"Alright! THANKS MOM!!!"

He called out before taking off toward her house.

Trisha smiled and waved. 


	4. Chapter 4

CHAPTER 5

"Mmmmmmm..."

Al opened his eyes.

"What'cha dreamin about Al?"

AL looked up at his brother sitting on the otherside of the car.

"Of...Us..."

Ed stood up walking in wobbily steps to account for the trains movement along the tracks.

"What about us?"

Al moved and lead his head on Eds thigh, Ed couldnt resist himself...He tan his fingers threw his brothers hair.

"You know fullwell Brother...back before-"

"We knew we were in love with each other?"

Al nodded.

Ed smoothed down Als hair rtunning his fingers threw his pony tail.

"That was before..."

"Before I got you Back..."

He smiled down at his little brother.

"Yes Al...i know that..."

A PA system came on and the voice of a man with a heavy french accent flooded the cars.

_Attention Passiongers Attention Passingers. Now arriving at Londan Station. All those wishing to get off please walk by the doors._

"Thats us Al. After this we take a ship to-"

"America?"  
He smiled once again at his little brother.

"Your a smart one!"

Al got a big smile.

"CPR!!!"

Ed suddenly screamed out delving his mouth onto his little brothers sneeking in a lasting kiss. After he broke away Al questioned him.

"What was that for Brother?"

"What? You didnt enjoy it?"

"Its not that i didnt enjoy it...but..."

"Cant let things go to your head."

Ed said playfully letting a finger fall onto Als forehead. Al pushed it off and stood up grabbing up his suitcase in faked anger.

"Let go."

He walked out the door.

"Same old Alphonse!"

Ed said loudly before yanking up his suitcase and running out the car door to join his brother.


	5. Chapter 5

Chapter 5

"OUCH! BROTHER!!!"

Ed pulled alittle harder.

"UGH! BROTHER STOP THAT!!!"

Ed pulled away.

"God Al..."

He said softly.

"Im only trying to brush your hair..."

"Well your hurting me!!"

"Alright alright..."

Ed said submissivly stepping away.

"Im going upstairs...i need some fresh air..."

The Southern Star raced across the ocean. Ed walked up to the very tip of the bow. Taking hold of a wire he hoisted himself ontop of the railing and gazed across the starlit sea. The sound of water and dolphans filler the air around him. He closed his eyes and let the salty air wrap around him.

"Brother..."

Ed opened his eyes and turned around.

"Al..."

He brother stood there trench coat blowing gently in the wind.

"Can i join you?"

Ed smiled.

"Sure AL...Come here."

Ed said and Al walked over to him. Ed stepped down and Al took hold of the thick metal cable his brother had been holding moments before. Al shifted for a moment before letting himself relax. Ed reached up and put his hand on his brothers haling himself up before him, Ed then reached around and put his arm around Als waist letting his fingers rest in hit belt hoops. The air sworled around them in a cold salty blanket. Ed laid his forehead on Als shoulder. Al reached up his free hand and put it on the top of Eds head.

"Al...?"

"Yes brother?"

Ed buryed himself into Als neck planting little kisses along the way.

"Your so...warm..."

Al pulled his hand out of Eds and turned around. He placed his hand on his older brothers. Ed smiled.

"Al..."

"Yes Brother?"

Eds smile got alittle bigger. He brushed his lips on Als.

"Lets go back..."

"...Alright..."


	6. Chapter 6

CHAPTER 6!

Ed put his harm around his little brother waist keeping his steady as they both walked off the ship. Taking out wobbily step after wobbily step then made it to dry land.

"Nii-San..."

Ed looked down.

"Yes Al?"

HIs little brother smiled.

"Welcome to your new home..."

"Its your home too Al..."

Then someone fell off planting and knocked into Ed senting him spralling ontop of his younger brother.

"Mmmmmmm..."

"Brother..."

Ed pulled away from the axadentl kiss.

"You taste like cookies..."

Al smiled.

"You taste like smoke..."

"Smo-Wha?"

"I think you spenk to much time with Colonel Mustang..."

Ed gritted his teath.

"Lets go Al."

Ed said grabbing Als hand and draging him off.


	7. Chapter 7

_Clink!_

Ed lowered the cup onto the sauser.

"What sould we do now Al?"

The younger looked up from his book.

"I think we should get jobs...I beleave theres a factory hiring around here somewhere..."

"Dont we have to learn English first Al?"

Al changed from German to English

"Been there Done that!"

Ed laughed at his brother speeking the strange language.

"COme on Al! Lets go!!"

Ed put some money down on the table Before putting his arm around his brothers sholgers.

"Ok Al. You find work and i'll find Shelter."

"Or Teacher'll murder us like always!"

Both brothers erupted into laughter before hugging each other and running off.


End file.
